The Verdict
The Verdict is the tenth and final mission of Watch Dogs: Bad Blood. Overview The mission starts outside of a small, hidden train tunnel in a park in The Loop district of Chicago. Tobias tracked down this location, but cautiously met T-Bone at one point in Defalt's secret base. After killing all the guards in the park area, you can hack the doors on one of the trains to go inside and ride it into Defalt's hideout. After exiting the train, some lights are hung from the ceiling, with a few red ones that spell out, "Hell". After going further into the hideout, you end up in a giant room, in which there is, allegedly, a guard who has the access code to let Tobias into the hideout from another entrance. It is then revealed that the code is split between two guards. The room seems to be very religiously-themed, with lights programmed to flash, "Heaven" and "Hell". If you profile many of the guards, you can see that they are religious as well, following Catholic faith. After getting the access code, you can continue through the doors into the next room, in which Defalt set up an infrasonic trap, which throws off T-Bone's hearing, causing the screen to shake and the sound to be noisy and distracting (using a Blackout hack here does not turn off the sound). He can eventually rid himself of the noise and continue to let Tobias into a big maze, heavily guarded around every corner. You must lead him through the maze, similar to Aiden Pearce guiding Bedbug in the mission Planting a Bug in the main game. T-Bone kills all the guards in the maze, and then proceeds to the building's control room, which is another trap set by Defalt. The room has nine monitors that show Defalt and eight of the family members of the victims that T-Bone killed during the 2003 blackout, all of their faces pixelated and further obscured by ASCII rat masks. Defalt holds a vote to decide whether he should allow T-Bone to live, telling the other bereaved that if they turn off their webcam feeds, Defalt will count that decision as a vote to spare T-Bone, while leaving the feeds on counts as a vote to execute him. T-Bone apologizes for his actions, and concedes that maybe he does deserve to die for them, but warns the bereaved that if they vote to kill him, they'll have to live with the guilt of murder just as T-Bone does now. This warning convinces three of the bereaved to disconnect their feeds, but the remaining 5 family members (plus Defalt) agree to have Kenny gassed and killed. Defalt then triggers a mechanism to flood T-Bone's room with gas, and cackles manically at finally achieving his revenge. Tobias appears at the door, but can't get it open, so T-Bone hacks his phone to disable the gas from the outside. He redirects it to Defalt's room, where Defalt could not escape because of a fallen neon sign, nor could he stop the gas. Still laughing maniacally, Defalt asphyxiates in his own room, concluding the story. Later T-Bone wakes up with Tobias and the two decide to team up with Aiden to destroy Blume. During the end credits Tobias and T-Bone are sitting on a bench by a river drinking. Category:Bad Blood missions Category:Missions